This project is concerned with the effects of stressors, coping mechanisms, and enduring personality dispositions on psychological and health outcomes. One study examines the impact of changes in marital-status, residence, occupation and employment status over a 10-yr. follow-up period in a national probability sample of over 14,000 individuals initially aged 25-74, on perceptions of health, general well-being, personality, morbidity and mortality; a second tests the hypothesis that individuals with different personality traits adapt differently to a common stressor; a third study identified two additional domains of personality--agreeableness and conscientiousness--which were confirmed in both self-reports of personality and peer ratings; a fourth study examines the relations between agreeableness and conscientiousness and assessments of the coronary prone behavior pattern (Type A) among individuals undergoing coronary angiography; a fifth examined the longitudinal course of social support and found little change over 6 and 12-yr. intervals and substantial stability in individual scores; a sixth study on patients undergoing coronary angiography demonstrated that patients' neuroticism scores were unrelated to extent of coronary stenosis but were related to atypical features in reports of their chest pain episodes. The seventh study investigating the factorial and conceptual dimensions of the Illness Behavior Questionnaire (IBQ) utilizing over 1,000 subjects from various health-care- and non-health-care seeking groups failed to replicate the hypothesized number of factors and led to reinterpretations of several of the factors.